Paternidad
by Rain Durden
Summary: La familia Grayson solo existía un integrante ,pero Dick ha tomado la decisión de hacerla más grande al lado de Starfire.¿Un embarazo inesperado? Él ya se estaba sospechando que estaba a punto de suceder, pero realmente no le molestaba porque aquel bebé era producto de su amor y estaba preparado como actuar con la noticia que suponía que su novia le diera .


**Dc comics no me pertenece, ni los personajes mencionados en este escrito **

* * *

Las llamadas de atención sobre un vuelo próximo, las personas al parecer aumentaban más y esos destacados letreros con los nombres de alguien en específico, elementos específicos para un aeropuerto.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si lo hubiéramos recogido en la nave T –expreso Cyborg desesperado ante la multitud

-No fue decisión de Robin regresar de este modo, fue Batman quien lo decidió –comunico Starfire, quien anhelaba ver de nuevo a su amado chico maravilla.

Todos los titanes vestían no como héroes de Jump City simplemente como un par de muchachos con rostros de ansias (a excepción de Raven quien estaba demasiado entretenida con uno de sus libros).

Robin (Dick Grayson) no perdía de vista de Jump City, había olvidado el cielo tan claro y la cristalino mar de Jump City. Hace meses Batman le pidió su ayuda en un caso que había ocurrido en Ciudad Gótica, objetivamente quería irse con todo el equipo titán pero era un trabajo para el antiguo dúo , asimismo Batman estaba muy al fondo en crisis al perder al segundo Robin –quien sospechaba que estaba ahora en el manto de Red X- . La razón por la que viajaba como un civil (no de todo gracias a un jet privado cortesía de la familia Díaz), fue gracias a que Bruno "temía perder a otro hijo más" argumento Alfred antes de su partida pero Dick no vio nada de la personalidad de su mentor alterada ante los sucesos de Jason. A la decisión de Bruno, sus amigos tendrían que vestirse como gente "normal" para no levantar sospechas sobre su identidad como civil.

-Viejo al fin llegas –expreso Chico Bestia encubierto gracias a la tecnología de Cyborg

-Bienvenido- hablo a secas Raven

Saludo a casi a todos los integrantes de su equipo, para saludar en especial a su amada princesa de Tamaran. Un beso algo corto para la pareja, tierno lleno de sentimientos tan importantes para él y esa necesidad que tanto tenia hacia a ella.

-No quiero interrumpir nada, pero ya me quiero ir a casa –interrumpió con molestia Chico Bestia

-Saben también quiero deshacerme de todo esto –expreso sonriendo

Minutos después llegaron a su amada torre, nadie dudo en ir a su recamara en deshacerse de esa fachada pues se sentían más cómodos siendo ellos mismos. Richard no podía de dejarse de ver en el espejo de su habitación, veía la simplicidad de colocarse el antifaz para ser el chico maravilla y quitárselo para volverse un adolescente de diecinueve años.

-Robin-escucho la voz tan tierna y dulce de Starfire

Solo sonrió dejo el antifaz en la cama, solamente la princesa de Tamaran tenía acceso a su habitación inclusive compartían recamara. Ella paso cerrando la puerta automáticamente, seguía aun vestida con su ropa de "chica normal".

-¿Pasa algo, Star?-pregunto al ser abrazo repentinamente por su pareja

-Estaba tan preocupada –expreso ella, sentía como las delicadas manos de Robin le colocaban uno de sus mechones atrás de su oreja

-No deberías preocuparte, prometí regresar-susurro a su oreja

Él se fue acercando lentamente mirándola directamente a los ojos, y poco a poco, pudo sentir la intensa fusión de sus labios, el dulzor llenándola por completo, como cada uno, pasaba a ser parte del otro, como dejaban de ser individuos por separado. Pero el vacío se ensanchó, sus labios se separaron, dejando vacío.

-Te necesito a mi lado –dijo Robin acercándola más a él, su aroma y esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto deseaba ver desde hace semanas.

-Y-yo –intento decir Starfire pero los labios de Robin la silenciaron, cada beso se hacía más largo además de intenso pero invariablemente expresaba el amor que se tenían los dos.

Mientras besaba a Starfire torpemente se deshacía de la prenda, no era la primera vez que tenían aquel contacto tan íntimo pero ponía más atención a los labios de Starfire. Observo con sumo cariño, con infinita adoración el cuerpo que le era de nuevo entregado únicamente a él. En medio de la oscuridad hacían eco las jadeantes respiraciones de ambos.

-Vegetariana-exigió Chico Bestia al negar la orden de Cyborg al pedir la pizza

Había pasado un mes desde aquel momento tan intenso y tierno en su vida junto Starfire , regresando a la rutina de pelear con villanos (sin sorpresa alguna con Control Fenómeno y sus retos) retornando a la vida de héroe sin olvidar la personal .

-no podrían solamente pedir una pizza vegetariana y otra de carne -regaño Raven a los dos "súper amigos"

El rio al observar a los tres integrantes en una batalla épica de que ingrediente elegir para la pizza, pero estaba preocupado la ver que Starfire estaba ausente (la chica había ido al "tocador").-

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Robin al ver que su novia regresaba a su respectiva mesa

-No fue nada, solamente fueron nauseas-sonrió como de costumbre

-has estado así durante días, creo que deberíamos ver tu estado de salud-expreso tomándola de la mano. Cyborg junto compañía detuvo la "discusión", al escuchar lo último que había expresado el líder hacia su novia.

-¿Star, está todo bien?-cuestiono Cyborg ahora

-oh no se preocupen, de seguro un alimento terrestre me afecto-concluyo la princesa ante el tema.

Aunque todos olvidaron el asunto para regresar, Robin no podía dejar de mirarla preguntándose mentalmente. ¿Nauseas? Era un síntoma pero quizás simplemente no debía darle importancia. Días después Cyborg le comento que Starfire tenía cierta aversión a ciertos olores y comidas que podrían haberle afecto, intranquilo Robin se encargó de investigar qué era lo que tanto le afectaba a su amada.

-¿No ha ocurrido una anomalía?- cuestionó Robin a Starfire en privado

-¿Ehm?-expreso con duda la chica, su novio estaba demasiado serio y pensativo desde hace semanas

-Tú sabes, un retraso –comunico algo apenado

-No te debes de preocupar, todo está normal como siempre –serenó o intento hacerlo Starfire

-Star, esta es una relación no debes de esconder nada. Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado apoyándote-afirmo en un propósito de saber la verdad que se suponía.

Ella seguía negando cosa que decidió dejar de interrogar. Era un embarazo pensaba, los síntomas que creía saber sobre la el gestación, ya había varias veces que regresaba en auto, tenía nauseas. Robin se preocupaba de lo que podría suceder, reconocía que nunca utilizaron protección (nunca se planeaba cuando tener contacto íntimo siempre era inesperado) y tendría que pensar como seria su vida como un padre.

La familia Grayson solo existía un integrante, pero Dick ha tomado la decisión de hacerla más grande al lado de Starfire. ¿Un embarazo inesperado? Él ya se estaba sospechando que estaba a punto de suceder, pero realmente no le molestaba porque aquel bebé era producto de su amor y estaba preparado como actuar con la noticia que suponía que su novia le diera .

Finalmente un día tuvieron una cita más, eligieron un lugar privado para cenar y él estaba preparado para la noticia. Esos síntomas estaban desapareciendo pero creía que había más presentes pero que únicamente Starfire podía notar.

-Robin-hablo la chica con su voz tan tierna

-¿Ocurre algo, Star?-pregunto, sentía esa sensación de sorpresa

-yo he notado algo últimamente-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto el chico maravilla, pero sentía saber que decía su amada

- Parecemos una familia, Silkie sería como nuestro hijo -expreso la princesa con alegría.

Robin en sus adentros no sabía cómo reaccionar, entendía que para Starfire le tomaba mucho valor sentimental a su alrededor en especial a su mascota. De hecho antes de ser su novio y Silkie apareció acepto que el animal viviera con ellos porque Starfire ya le tenía un amor especial (no sabría cómo negarle a Starfire), se podía notar su lado maternal al cuidarlo. Asimismo ella veía la creatura como una especie de hijo y comprendía que era un lado más de su ternura.

* * *

_Finalmente Robin se resignó a olvidar el asunto , dejando así el transcurro de varios meses ._

No dejaba de dar vueltas mirando su antigua recamara. En la remodelación de la torre titán, su habitación fue vacía debido que se mudó a la recamara de su novio y Robin le había dicho que ese cuarto lo usarían para otra sala de investigación o para algo importante. Pues ella ya le ha encontrado una función, su habitación de reflexiones.

Mientras todos celebraban el cumpleaños de Robin o se podría decir (Nightwing) quien ya cumplía los veinte años, han pasado meses desde un momento en que su novio se había puesto de un modo demasiado desconcertado realizándole preguntas sobre si ella estaba en espera, aunque finalmente su novio entendió que lo que confundía con síntomas de embarazo eran nada más que una enfermedad común de Tamaran (la cual poco después se recuperó). Pero si de nuevo le preguntara lo mismo que antes, le diría que llevaba dos meses de retraso. Solamente se ponía a preocuparse como le podría decirle al héroe que sería futuramente papá, si aún no están casados ni comprometidos.

Aunque su relación antes del noviazgo fue de algún modo imprecisa, Dick en un intento de no mostrar sentimientos más allá de la amistad con el pensamiento en alto de "solo podría ser héroe" y ella intentando romper esa barrera. Después de ese beso tan perfecto en Tokio, él se volvería con el trance del tiempo en un chico tan tierno y romántico. Y se comprendían perfectamente, se apoyaban, se tenían confianza, todo era miel sobre hojuelas en cierto sentido. El sentido más indicado para usar esa frase era en… la intimidad. El sentir la respiración de Richard en su cuello… y sus suaves labios era irresistible

-Star ya van a cortar el pastel- notifico Raven quien había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-Vamos-contesto, para marcharse junto su amiga.

Mirando como los demás titanes (honorarios, del Este y sus compañeros) tenían regalos en las manos o colocándolos por cualquier lugar de la casa. Starfire miro su vientre, sonrió pensando que este regalo podría gustarle a su amado "Chico Maravilla".

-¿Te molestaría si te secuestro por un momento?-susurro Nightwing a su oído

No evito reír ante tan comentario y tomada de la mano de su novio se escabulleron de lo que parecía dejar de ser una fiesta de cumpleaños a ser un evento un poco desordenado entre sus amistades. Fueron a su lugar favorito, la terraza de la torre donde ambos habían compartido intensos momentos. Con perfección conmemoraba ser la primera compañera del equipo en observar los ojos azules más divinos.

-Me gustan tus ojos-comento quitándole el antifaz a Richard

-¿Qué más te gusta de mí? –curioseo Dick tomándola de la mano

-Es difícil de definir qué es lo que más me gusta de ti –sonrío Starfire

Richard estaba decidido, sabía que esta decisión la tomó hace varios meses pensando y había llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas. Desde que conoció a Starfire las cosas se han vuelto tan significativas y sentimentales para él, a su lado logro aprender demasiado al igual que ella con él. Y ahora estaba listo de hacer la familia Grayson más grande, darle un regalo digno para esa encantadora mujer.

-Kori, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-propuso Richard, hincándose por primera vez y tomándola de la mano.

Ella era la mujer que tanto había esperado, la chica que hacía que sintiera un sentimiento que nunca logro tener con otra muchacha, con quien quería pasar el resto de toda su vida. Starfire lo espero durante tiempo para dar el paso del noviazgo asimismo de soportar su orgullo y ahora estaba decidido compensarlo.

-R-Richard-expreso la princesa, abrazándolo para besarlo tan impulsivamente

Sonriendo le coloco una sortija que él había adquirido específicamente para ahora su prometida. Se besaron con tanta ternura y devoción. Solo existían él y su amada Kori en ese santiamén. Recordaron el tiempo en el cual fueron solamente eran los mejores amigos y luego notaron que sus sentimientos de amistad habían evolucionado, a un sentimiento más fuerte y puro llamado: Amor.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto al ver que Starfire estaba sonrojada

-¿Cómo seremos siendo padres?-se podría observar que era más un comentario

-No sé , aún tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo

-Nueve meses-respondió sonriéndole

De nuevo Starfire le había dado el mejor regalo, sonrío para luego adueñarse de sus labios y besarla con ese amor tan intenso que siempre mantendría por ella.

* * *

**Me amo a mi misma, termine este one-shot tan raro. Lo escribí durante un examen parcial de matemáticas –el cual saque 8 :D- . Este one-shot es la mejor forma de decirles que no habrá Eres este sábado , debido que tengo demasiada tarea quizás el domingo lo publique todo depende y forma de pedirle una GRAN DISCULPA a ciertas personitas que les prometí actualización pero no podré hacerlo . REALMENTE LO LAMENTO se los digo a todos los pocos que siguen mis fics , en fin espero que les guste este one-shot. Algo mafufo pero en fin , intente hacer algo serio pero la ternura me gana X,D.**

**Quizas noten varios errores lo escribi semi dormida , asi que les pido que me tengan tolerancia pienso corrigrlo si es grave este one-shot si tuve grandes deslices en ciertas partes . Les pido perdon por eso**

**_Un error ortográfico, gramatical , narrativo les pido de favor que me lo hagan notar en un review para corregirlo . Igualmente les agradecería mucho una crítica constructiva. _**

**_Gracias por leer_**


End file.
